1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food handling and packaging equipment, and more specifically to an improved container and dispenser device for plastic wrap and related material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic wrap, wax paper, aluminum foil, and related packaging and sealing material is typically manufactured in elongate sheets mounted on a roll. Such wrap material is usually dispensed by pulling a desired length of the wrap from the roll, and cutting the wrap against a blade or knife edge. Traditional dispensers simply contain the roll within a cardboard box-like structure, and mount a wrap-width blade on an exposed edge of one wall of the box. Unfortunately, such dispensers are usually weak and prone to deterioration, and additionally expose the user's hands to cuts against the exposed blade.
Other, more complicated wrap dispensers use a mechanical system, typically spring-actuated, to dispense a desired length of wrap, and incorporate a guard or other device to shield the user's hands from the cutting blade. However, these dispensers are prone to breakage of the mechanism, and jamming of the wrap itself in the dispenser.